Forgiveness
by xHinata-Chan01x
Summary: An argument between herself and Naruto leads Hinata to believe that their relationship is ruined. Will Naruto be able to take back Hinata's heart and prove that eveything isn't lost? Or has she already made up her mind? Prequel to: Perfect


_A/N: Firstly:_ I'd like you to know that this is my very first fanfic here at FanfictionNet. I've been reading fanfics here for almost 4 years now and I have finally decided to write my own, yay for me.

_Secondly:_ I never paid attention in Creative Writing or English, so please forgive me if you find my writing style is full of errors or is simply very frustrating.

_Thirdly:_ I honesty love any type of criticism (flames included)! Please, if you notice anything about my writing that you feel should be corrected, tell me. I'll take everything you say into consideration in order to improve my skills as a writer.

_Fourthly:_ I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! It's as simple as that. If I did I wouldn't be writing Fanfics about it now would I?

_Lastly: _Thank You for taking the time to check out this story, I hope you enjoy it!

_-xHinata-Chan01x_

_Note:_

-Thoughts are in _"Italics"_ and quoted.  
-Characters are speaking aloud when there are only "quotation marks" around the words.

_

* * *

_

Dedicated to: My older sister, for lending me some of her confidence and making me believe that I actually have some skills with story-telling. Who knows, maybe some day i'll dig up some confidence of my own and actually be able to show this to you sis!

* * *

Forgiveness

Story By: _xHinata-Chan01x_

_"This is not happening, this is not happening." _I kept trying to reassure myself, doing my best to ignore the familiar warmth surfacing on my face.

My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest while more torturingly slow tears made their way down my face. I watched realization plague his beautiful features. His cerulean eyes widened slightly with worry, the three whisker marks on the sides of his face tightened, and his mouth warped into a troubled frown. The air was completely knocked out of my lungs when his large calloused hands gently rubbed against my tear-streaked face, his own face moving closer. I instinctively pushed myself closer against the tree at my back, already pressed as close to it as possible.

My lavender blood-shot eyes never left his. Sorrow blew over me as his orbs slowly clouded over with guilt and sadness while gazing into mine. "_No! Please don't look! I can't bare it when you're not smiling, my heart can't bare to see you sad!"-_I wanted to scream at him, to beg.

Only I wasn't able to find my voice.

It felt as if my entire body was paralysed, nothing would respond properly whenever he was close.

"I need you to listen to me...though I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now." I listened to his voice while he attempted to ease the painful atmosphere around us. It was so deep and so...different from the light, carefree, slightly scratchy one of his childhood. The one I fell in love with. This new one seemed to hold so much more wisdom, experience, and loneliness. As if it was the only one to ever exist.

Once more I could see the blurriness return to my vision. My tears spilled over pitifully, brought on by that new thought I would never have the chance to understand, my heart continued to pulse painfully inside my chest.

"I-I'm sorry for what I said earlier..." He continued in a careful tone. His eyes left mine to look at his hands that were wrapped securely around my own, the warmth of his skin sending butterflies throughout my entire body. "I've never been very good at explaining things, so I'm just going to word it the best I can..."

More tears came out from my corner of my eyes. I now noticed that my lungs had started burning a few moments ago, I couldn't breathe. I still had hope after everything that happened, after all the things he had made me go through, that he would make it better. He has the ability to sort out every problem, even one as hopeless as ours.

I breathed out lightly, afraid that if I didn't, I would faint from lack of oxyg-

"I never meant anything I said Hinata..."

My body stiffened as my mind slowly, very slowly, digested his words. I silently wished he had not said anything. He shouldn't have said it, it had to be a lie, far too much to hope for. _"That's right...he doesn't mean it. I'm hallucinating again, I have to be."_ I thought dreadfully to myself.

I took a deep shuddering breath and prepared myself.

"Pardon...?" I whispered pathetically.

I was faintly aware of his hands that came to rest on the sides of my face as he quickly closed the distance between us, my eyes closing blissfully, our lips moving together in perfect synchronization.

This wasn't the first time he had kissed me, Infact, we had kissed far to many times to count. Or maybe my mind was to busy going into overdrive to comprehend it. I noticed while he slid his hands around to the back of my neck that this kiss was different from all the others; this one was far too desperate. My body decided that it didn't matter, for I returned it just as eagerly.

After several moments, he lifted his lips from mine but kept his hands in place.

I already missed the feeling of his lips on mine. Trying to get my mind off of the need, I started biting my bottom lip, a nervous habit, not wanting to open my closed eyes in fear of the rejection that was sure to come.

His deep masculine voice interrupted my thoughts once again. "Please open yours eyes Hina...?"

I began to panic.

That was a question. I was being given a choice. I could get up right now and leave if wanted to. I nervously opened my eyes, centimetre by centimetre, biting my lip harder as I stared into his. The honesty burning inside of them could have been seen from miles away.

He wasn't lying.

He honestly didn't mean it. All of those words that had broken my heart a thousand times over. All of his expressions, that burned my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. All of those countless tears I had shed in the last few hours where not intended.

My brain shut down.

I could hear the slight whispers that were his panicked shouts as he called my name. He shoke me roughly and I was realised from my daze.

Before he could speak again I silenced him with a finger to his lips. My voice quivered as I spoke:

"Y-You...D-Did N-N-Not mean it...?"

After a couple of seconds of us just staring blankly at each other, a small smile graced his handsome features-much to my great pleasure-and he gently placed a hand over mine. "Not a word, syllable, or letter...not that I wrote it down or anything..." he promised, the guilt still noticeable in his expression.

So he wanted my forgiveness. He didn't want to be apart from me anymore.

I felt the muscles on my face finally relax from it's frowning position, only to form it's polar opposite. Without missing a heartbeat I leapt into his arms and kissed him roughly on the mouth, as desperately as he made it seem a minute ago.

"_Maybe it is nice that he's so clueless."_ I thought blankly.

Forgiveness was the least I could give him.

The End.

Or a New Beginning.

_

* * *

_

Finishing A/N:

Okay, so I know you're probably asking yourself right now: "What The Hell?"

I actually started writing this subconsciously a few days ago. At first I didn't even know what I was typing and then, all of a sudden, I had a one-shot! Wow. That was a weird experience. I hadn't even decided what characters they were going to be until I realized I made the girl stutter around the end. I thought to myself: "Hey! She's Hinata!" So, naturally, if the girl was Hinata then the guy had to be Naruto(in my opinion)! Hah! Whaddya know? A few minor details later and I had a NaruHina One-shot FanFic!

Heh heh. Odd how those things happen.

Anyway! Please Review!

_P.S: I may extend this intended one-shot's plotline in a few directions. Maybe make an actual story from it and save itself from mindless drabblery. Yes, that sounds like a plan. _


End file.
